


Lethal

by Zemmiphobia



Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Canderous - centric, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 08:44:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5916631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zemmiphobia/pseuds/Zemmiphobia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Canderous gets an opportunity of a life time and takes it. Twice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lethal

Standing on the edge of the swoop track, he doesn’t get a good view of the new Beks racer. She’s tall, human, and reckless, and that’s all he knows. _Dangerous_ , he thinks, watching her handle the bike, _but useful if pointed in the right direction_. He leaves the track, plans forming with each step.

When she walks into the cantina, he sees her face for the first time and realizes she’s stunning. It’s not just her face, though it’s the type that starts fights, it’s the sharp look in her eyes and the cut of her shoulders. She moves with the grace of a predator and it makes every hair on his body stand at attention. Silently, he upgrades _dangerous_ to _lethal_. But that doesn’t change his plans; in fact, it only makes him more determine to get her onboard. The idea that she might wind up killing him sets his blood singing, adrenaline rising with each step she takes. He meets her eyes, throws his shoulders back, and starts the challenge.

A few days later, standing in the cargo bay of the Ebon Hawk, listening to the roar of the engines, he is not surprised that it’s still singing.

~

That was how it began.

This is how it starts.

~

Canderous was not a young man; he had been around the galaxy more times than he cared to count. He had seen more, killed more, and fucked more than most people did twice his years and was proud of it. Which was why, while running behind his charismatic leader’s lovely ass, two things hit him at once.

One, he really wanted to fuck her and two, she wanted to fuck him.

Neither of these were really that surprising in and of themselves. He didn’t think it was possible for any warrior to see her fight and not want to see what all that killing intent looked like in bed. The first time he had caught her eye after a fight had gotten him half hard and sometimes it felt like he had been that way since.

As for the second, people who liked men often liked dangerous men. It made perfect sense to a mandalorian. Dangerous men lived longer and had stronger children, what more could you want in a bedmate? And while other species tried not to think about it too hard, there had been plenty evidence over his life to prove they followed the same evolution.

Really, the only surprising thing about it was her soldier, who everyone from Taris to Korriban had seen her making eyes at.

He didn’t blame her. Despite his pathetic fears, the soldier wasn’t a bad fighter. Had even beaten Canderous in a few, mostly harmless, spars. A few, since the mandalorian outweighed the smaller man by a good forty pounds, all of which was muscle. And he wasn’t bad looking; a fact that had caused Canderous to take a few second looks, himself.

But he wasn’t one for nosing around where he wasn’t wanted, so he answered her endless questions, followed her orders, and kept his mouth shut when he saw her step out of the refresher room in her underwear.

Until now.

Now, when she had pulled him for every away mission for the last month.

It wasn’t that the others didn’t get to leave the ship. She had plenty of small tasks that needed doing, enough to keep the others busy while she led him and her soldier over every hill and valley of every planet they landed on. It was enough to set his teeth on edge, waiting for a bomb that never dropped. And now he knew why.

It didn’t take long for an opportunity to appear. Either she had sensed his sudden resolve or perhaps he just caught a break, but as soon as they stopped to set up camp, she sent her soldier running out to set some mines at the mouth of the cave, leaving the two of them alone in the gloom.

“What the fuck are you up to?” He snapped as soon as the other man was out of sight. She paused in the act of dropping her pack, smiling at him in the guileless way he had seen her charm storeowners and combatants alike.

“Up to? Saving the galaxy, or haven’t you heard?”

“Save it.” He dropped his pack, crossing his arms, blaster held loosely against his forearm. “You tired of him already?”

Her smile disappeared like smoke, revealing the sharp calculation in her eyes; a small bundle of fur turning into a kath hound. She studied him in silence, weighing unfathomable thoughts. After a moment she smiled again, sharp enough to cut.

“No.”

He waited for her to continue but she turned to her pack, dismissing him.

“Your choice. I'm here if you want something done right.” He said after a moment. A few minutes later, Carth appeared and the conversation turned to their mission.

He might have even been okay with that, chalking up her strange desire to drag him along with her on the need for eye candy or some strange reality where one Jedi and two marksmen made any sort of tactical sense.

He might have been.

Half way through their meal, he realized the conversation was still going. It was just going _silently._

Across the small fire, his confusing, baffling leader was sitting hip to knee with her soldier, talking about the weather and the possibility of rain. As she spoke, her hands drifted, her shoulders brushed, and her legs nudged; as her voice rose and fell, so did her body. It was impressive how much the jedi managed to say without saying anything at all.

Carth was no less silent, for all that Canderous doubted the soldier knew what he was saying. Every brush of skin sent him skittering, jerking and jumping like a spooked beast of burden. At one point, her arm slid against his elbow and nearly caused the man to overturn his bowl.

After several months of being trapped on a small ship and another month of trusting the man with his back, Canderous had gotten to know him fairly well. So when Carth glanced away from his love and their eyes caught, the muted plea is all thats needed to make up his mind.

Tossing his empty bowl to the ground, Canderous stood and stalked around the fire. Their conversation had cut off the second he had gotten to his feet and now the couple watched him as he approached. She, with a look of smug satisfaction, and him, with a baffled look of terror. Reaching the pair, Canderous dropped to one knee, reached out, and grabbed Carth by his jacket, pulling him forward.

It was not a nice kiss.

It was a claim, a brand, a stake.

At first, Carth froze; his whole body tensing as the mandalorian’s mouth moved over his. But like a wave breaking over sand, his body relaxed into the kiss, lips parting under the assault. When Canderous pulled back, it was to the view of their leader wrapped around her soldier from behind, arms around his chest and lips on the back of his neck. She was watching Canderous from over Carth’s shoulder, eyes hot.

Carth sagged against her, a puppet with its strings cut, as he looked between them. He whispered her name, hand coming up to cover hers where it lay over his heart. It was the first time Canderous had seen him voluntarily reach out to her and the sight pleased him more than it should have.

Before the other man had time to regroup, however, Canderous leaned in for another attack. This time, either bolstered by her presence at his back or unwilling to let Canderous win, Carth met him head on. They quickly lost themselves in the sensation, the heat driving away the chill of the night. Canderous’ hand burned from its grip on the back of his neck and Carth’s lips felt like blaster fire on his jaw. Breaking for air, Carth closed his eyes, exhaled heavily, and turned to his lover.

“Are you sure about this?” He asked quietly. Canderous couldn’t see Carth expression but he could see her’s. The sharp angles of her face softened around her genuine smile, quiet joy chasing away the cruelty that often lurked in her eyes. He was almost sad to see it go.

“Of course I am. I want you to be happy.” She said, brushing her fingers against his jaw. They shared a kiss. It seemed even sweeter in comparison. While the two mapped out familiar territory, Canderous bent himself to the task of unlocking Carth’s armor and prying it off, tossing it onto a pile, his own armor soon following. When their embrace finished, she smiled and pulled her jedi robe over her head. As soon as the cloth hit the floor, she pushed Canderous back and took his mouth.

It was not often Canderous was on the submissive side of things. Not since he had been a fresh welp, off on his first battle. It was common enough for the older warriors to show the younger ones a bit of attention after a fight. A sign that they would live to see another one.

This was not the same. She was smaller than him, even smaller than Carth. Even the way she straddled his lap gave the illusion that he could just reach up and snap her spine in two. But despite the lack of weight, her muscles were coiled with tension and her hands kept his arms pinned to his sides. Whether it was strength or the force, he couldn’t have moved even if he had wanted to.

Freed of his armor, his cock was hard and wanting, rubbing against the inside of her thighs as she moved above him. Smiling, she slipped down his body, taking his underclothing with her. With deft hands that were only slightly out of practice, Carth reached up and unhooked her bra. She smiled at him and let him take her underwear as well.

They shared another kiss above him and she let Carth pull her over until she was lying next to Canderous. She blinked up at them with lazy amusement, her hand running idly over the mandalorian’s groin and playing absently with his sack. He reached down and grabbed her hand.

“Keep that up and I won’t last the night.” He growled, biting at her fingers. She laughed, using them to pull him down for another kiss.

“I guess you’re just old.” She said and only laughed harder when he bit her neck in retaliation.

She hissed when Carth reached her vulva, curling his tongue around her clit. She gasped, giving Canderous a chance to slip his tongue inside, matching Carth’s pace. It didn’t take long for her orgasm to shudder through her. Carth looked up from his work, lips wet, smiling obscenely. It was enough for both of them to reach down and haul him up, sharing a kiss between the three of them.

“I have to admit,” the soldier said, a tad breathlessly, when they finished. “I’ve never— I mean, at the same time— I don’t know if I ca—“

“Don’t worry about it.” Canderous ordered, moving behind the smaller man to rub his aching cock along the seam of Carth’s ass.

“We’ve got you.” She agreed, angling her hips in invitation. With a hand on her hip, Carth lifted her leg around his waist and slid inside her with a patience Canderous almost envied. While Carth waited for her to adjust to the intrusion, Canderous spit on his fingers and rubbed the circle of Carth’s anus. Startled, the soldier’s hips snapped forward, driving deep inside their leader. She moaned appreciatively and pulled him down to wrap her arms around his neck.

Pleased, Canderous slicked up the hole, enjoying the flutter of muscle until he was able to press his finger in up to the first knuckle.

They moved like this, Carth slowly rocking into her and Canderous stretching him. Then she held Carth still, holding him steady while the mandalorian pressed the head of his cock inside. Carth hissed at the burn, the mandalorian was not huge, but bigger than a few fingers and despite his lover’s grip, he couldn’t prevent himself from pushing back, impaling himself.

Canderous grinned approvingly, drawing slowly back out only to snap himself back in to the hilt. Carth cried out as Canderous brushed his prostrate, pleasure forcing him forward. Any control Carth had at that point was lost in Canderous’ fast pace, matched on his other side by a very happy jedi.

She came again, triggering Carth. The two basked in the afterglow, curled around each other, until Canderous joined them, pulling out in time to shoot semen over Carth’s lower back. The soldier glared at him wearily but the mandalorian only shrugged and let himself drop, curling around her left side.

For once, Carth did not seem inclined to talk or, stars forbid, moralize. Instead, he laid his head on her chest, closed his eyes, and sighed. It was a happy sound. Canderous wished he had thought to pack something alcoholic. It wasn’t long before Carth’s breath evened out, leaving the two warriors alone in the dim light of the emergency light.

“Not going to sleep?” She asked quietly.

“Not my style.” He tucked his hands behind his head and reclined, his cock lying limply against his thigh without a hint of apology. “Sex just gets me going.”

“Me too.” There was another long period of silence and then, “Not going to ask why?”

“Do you want me to?” He did. Maybe he was growing soft or just growing old but some part of him was very interested in why his pathetically in love crew mates decided to spice up their sex life.

“You seemed pretty hung up on it earlier.”

“That was then, this is now.”

“So it doesn’t matter.”

Canderous thought about that, mulling it over.

“Sex is good for teammates.” He said finally. “Good for bonding.”

“Sex is good for a lot of thing.”

More silence.

“It’s him, isn’t it.”

She smiled, fingers carding through Carth’s hair.

“Yes. And… no.” Her other hand reached out into the darkness, finding his. “Carth has…. Issues.”

“Got a dead wife, right?”

“And a dead lover.”

Well that was new. He raised an eyebrow until she closed her eyes and lay her head back.

“Saul.”

“The sith.”

“Hmm, yes but not always.”

“So you’re not enough?” Even as he said it, the thought felt _wrong_. As if this woman, this force of nature contained in a living body, could ever fall short of perfection. She smiled again, as if reading his thoughts. Perhaps she was. He rolled back onto his back and glared at the rock ceiling.

“Every relationship is a new one, you can’t really compare them.”

“Bullshit.”

“Carth needs more love than I can give.”

“So you’re adding me to the mix? Not sure that’s a good idea.”

She laughed and pulled the hand still grasped in hers until his forearm hovered in front of her mouth. Before he could figure out what she wanted, nevermind stop her, she bit him. He stared at her, the pain making his cock give a weak, impossible twitch. She let go and gave the beads of blood an apologetic lick.

“Well, Carth isn’t the only one who needs a little more.” She shuffled over a little until her hip was pressed to his and tucked his arm under her for a pillow. “Go to sleep.” She ordered and closed her eyes.

“And just what am I getting out of this?” He demanded, his arm stinging where it lay against the cold stone.

“Let me know when you figure it out.” She said without opening her eyes. Canderous stared at her, growled and threw himself back down.

He didn’t move his arm.

~

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> This can be seen as during or after the game, sort of out of the main story. It's been six years and I'm finally replaying the game. Carth/Revan, of course, one of my first otps. As an adult with a more active interest in... eh, non traditional couples, it surprised me that there were no Carth/Canderous fics or C/C/R fics. Thus, this story was born. :D On an unrelated note, this is the smuttiest thing I've ever written.


End file.
